Young Justice MMM21 style
by MaryMarvelFan21
Summary: Young Justice started over, my style.  Rated T, maybe lemons if I can get my lemons good.Anyways, added characters.Wonder Girl, Mary Marvel and Traya Sutton. R&R please and no flames!  Warning Megally!  Warning not important character death flashbacks.


_**AN: Hello guys, sorry I haven't written in a while. Will be writing chapter two to this, this week. But in the mean time I hope you like this. Also, the What If next chapter is what if Teddy's mom lived in Young Justice and it was ten years later. Yaoi wedding fic, remember guys it's a rated T sorry, no lemons. Now on with the story and I hope you like my new style.**_

_**For those of you who don't know Traya Sutton, you should look her up right now.  
><strong>_

_**Now, everyone is doing this so, I don't make any money off this and all the credit goes to DC comics for making Young Justice. For original works, visit your nearest store where comics are sold or turn on the tele to watch the episodes. Going to Britain for the summer semester! Going to miss PyroJohn19 and all my friends, so got to get that language fixed. Anyways, the only benefits I get from this are the reviews, the readings by you guys, ConxCass and Megally. Please R&R.**_

_**Oh, no flames!  
><strong>_

Aquaman then said to the four young men: Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team to operate on the sly.

Batman: The seven of you will be that team.

Robin: Cool, wait seven?

The four turned around to see three young women come out with Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel behind them.

Batman: This is Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian, Wonder Girl the god daughter of Wonder Woman and Mary Marvel the younger sister of Captain Marvel."

Wally (the leaned over to Robin): Liking this gig more every minute. (Straightening up and opening up his arms) Uh, welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, that's Aqualad. It's okay if you forget their names.

Walking up the three went to meet the girls as Robin then turned and called to Superboy: Hey, Superboy come meet Miss M, M Marvel and Wonder G.

Superboy went over to the girls as he came to a stop Miss Martian's shirt changed to somewhat match his as both her and Wonder Girl then said: I like your t-shirt.

The two then glared as Robin elbow tapped Superboy's chest as he smiled genuinely. Running behind Superboy, Kid Flash put his arm around him and smiled.

Aqualad: Today is the day.

Red Tornado was flying through the air as he then went to the cave. He landed at the Mount Justice.

(The teens arrive out of the foot of the mountain) Red Tornado: Why am I met outside the perimeter of the Cave?

Aqualad: We were hoping that we would receive a mission.

Red Tornado: Batman handles the missions.

Robin: It's been over a week.

Mary Batson (as a young teen): Yeah, this team wasn't made as a social club.

Aqualad: She is correct Red Tornado, but we still mean no disrespect.

Red Tornado: Socializing is an important part of team work; as a matter of fact you have a new member of the team.

Wonder Girl (enthusiasm): Who are they?

Red Tornado then said as he held out his arm behind him imploring them to look ahead.

Red Tornado: My daughter, Red Jet Stream.

A sprinting red swish went through the air as the swish came to a stop the leg armor on the black haired girl were equipped with mini propellers that hovered her above the ground. She wore a red helmet that had her black hair let out. Her arms had pink metal feather design wings between her chest to her under arms. Her armor was red with the glass being pink leading an arrow down the chest between her modest breasts ending at her abs. A pair of matching color arrows traveled up her two pink middle and ring fingers going up her shoulders.

Red Jet Stream (Happy): Dad has told me so much about you guys!

Superboy (Lifting a brow): Robots have children?

Red Tornado (Proceeding to the foot of the mountain): Please make her feel welcomed.

Red Jet Stream (Landed): So how are you guys?

Mary: Isn't it hard carrying that around so much?

Red Jet Stream: Oh, this thing? Not after I convert it.

Red Jet Stream (Tapping the right shoulder arrow head, the armor receded with much noise as it became a back pack. Taping the left of two arrows pointing at her glass, the helmet turned liquid like and transformed into a head set with a full length choker.): That's better.

Her eyes that were once hidden had a set of pink lenses sunglasses that used to be the helmet as well.

Red Jet Stream (Smiling at Superboy and flirty): And you are handome?

Superboy (nodded): Superboy.

Wonder Girl (Glaring): Let's take a tour.

Miss Martian (happily agreeing with Wonder Girl): Yes, since me and Superboy live here we'll give you guys a tour. This way please, this would be the front door. And this is the back door. So, essentially the entire mountain is the cave as you can see.

Wally: Superman and Green Lantern reinforced it when it was first built.

Cassie: Put out of commission after being discovered by bad guys later.

Superboy: So, they exchanged for the Hall of Justice? A tourist trap, dumb move.

Miss Martian: But if the bad guys know of this place then we should be looking out all the time?

Robin (Taking Miss Martian's hand): The bad guys we know the bad guys about the place. So, they would never think to look here.

Wally (Taking her hand away and dropping): He means we're hiding in plain sight.

Miss Martian: That's much clearer.

Superboy (Sniffing): I smell smoke.

Miss Martian (Gasping): My cookies!

Arriving at the kitchen while Miss Martian flew while the rest ran

Miss Martian (Telekinetically opening oven and moving tray to counter): I was trying Granny's Jones recipe from episode 17 of ha-ha never mind.

Mary: I bet they would have tasted great, he doesn't seem to mind.

Wally (eating): I have a serious metabolism.

Miss Martian: I'll make more.

Aqualad: It was sweet of you to make any.

Miss Martian: Thanks, Aqualad.

Aqualad: We're off duty, call me Kalduram, actually my friends call me Kaldur.

Mary Marvel: I'm Mary.

Wonder Girl: Really? You're first name and heroine handle are the same?

Mary Marvel: Yeah, what's so weird?

Wonder Girl: Oh, nothing. Cassie is my name.

Red Jet Stream: Traya.

Wally: I'm Wally, see I already trust you with my secret ID. (Motioning to Robin) Unlike Mr. Dark glasses over here, Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone from telling his real name.

Miss Martian: Mine's no secret, my name is M'gann M'orzz. But, you can call me Megan, it's an Earth name. And I'm on Earth now.

Megan (Telepathically to Superboy walking away): _Don't worry Superboy, we'll find you an Earth name too._

Superboy (Yells): Get out of my head.

Megan (Telepathically to everyone, with them reacting grabbing their heads): _What's wrong, I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically._

Wally bent down grabbing his head sending flashes into Megan's mind. A brown haired boy with short curly hair, he wore a blood stained yellow shirt with two red lightning bolts about to meet. His pants were orange and the boy with white eyes flashed with a grave stone.

Cassie: M'gann stop! Things are different here on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy.

Wally (Getting a hold of himself and acting to play it off): Besides, Cadmus's creepy little gnomes left a bad taste in his brain.

Tayra: Hey you're an alien right? So, do you have a space ship?

Megan (Playfully face palming herself): Duh, Megan I know what we can do. Come on.

The group went walking as Cassie then leaned in to look at Superboy.

Cassie: Come on, Superboy, it'll more than likely be fun.

Megan: It's my Martian bio ship.

Wally: Cute, not aerodynamic but cute.

Megan: It's at rest silly, I'll wake it.

The pod of red morphed into a winged ship as she motioned to the ramp.

Megan: Well, are you coming?

Mary: Sweet ride sister.

Wally: Cool.

Robin: Incredible!

Wally: She sure is. I mean the ship, like all ships she's a she.

Robin: Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth.

Wally: DUDE!

Mary (to Superboy): I may not have physic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You over reacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry.

Robin: He'll come around.

Megan: He doesn't seem to like me much.

Wally: You guys remember he has super hearing, right?

Tayra: Hey how about showing us Martian shapeshifting?

Megan proceeded to get up and started to shapeshift into Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Robin and Mary Marvel.

Wally: Is it wrong to think I'm hot?

Mary: So, we know what you like, fast one night stand girls.

Wally: Hey!

Robin (Clapping): Impressive. But you know not going to exactly fool anyone with mine, right?

Megan: Mimicking boys is a lot harder.

Cassie: And your clothes?

Megan: They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands.

Superboy: As long as they're the only ones.

Wally: Can you do that ghosting through walls Manhunter does?

Megan: Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique.

Robin: Flash can vibrate his molecules right through wall. (Chuckles) When he tries it, bloody nose.

Wally: Dude!

Megan: Here's something I can do. Camouflage mode.

Red Tornado: Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates.

Megan: Received, adjusting coordinates.

Cassie: Tch, Tornado is keeping us busy again.

Traya: Well, a simple fire lead you guys to Superboy, we should find out what caused the alert. Sides, dad would never really attempt to keep us busy.

Superboy: I think I know the cause.

Tornado strikes the ship as everyone is bracing themselves as Megan takes them into a landing.

The group gets out as they see the tornado attacking the parking lot.

Kaldur: Robin are tornadoes common in New England. Robin?

Laughing could be heard as Robin was vanished.

Megan: He was just here.

Traya: If you live in Happy Harbor they are, but that's only with dad. And he's are usually red.

Robin flew back into a wall as he fell to the ground.

Superboy (Landing): Who's you're new friend.

Robin: Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough.

Superboy ran into combat as he was blown back by the robot.

The robot: My apologies, you may address me as Mister Twister.

Mary (Throwing her head back outside): Shazam!

Lightning struck Mary as she transformed into Mary Marvel. Tapping her choker with an arrow on it, Traya's helmet morphed on as she then tapped the arrow on her back pack strap. Wally pulled out his goggles as Cassie looked at Kaldur. He nodded as the team then went into battle.

Wally runs leaping in the air for a diving kick as he was then blown out of the factory. Kaldur and Megan were blown to a pillar as Red Jet Stream then made a funnel around Mister Twister. Mister Twister threw up wind to break her funnel throwing her to the wall. Mary Marvel charged as she threw a punch at a wind wall and slamming a cyclone globe on her. She was forced into the ground as she then fell. Wonder Girl pulled out her rope wrapped around her waist like a bow. She whipped is about as it had a lasso like shape that looked to be made of lightning.

Throwing it around his body as Robin got ready with a throwing weapon.

Mister Twister: I was prepared to be challenged by super hero; I was however not expecting children.

Robin (Growling and throwing explosive shuriken): We're not children!

Mister Tornado (The lightning lasso was torn off and shuriken flicked off): Objectively you are. Have you no adult supervision, I find your presence here quite disturbing.

Robin: Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let's more turbed once we kick your can.

Megan broke a steam pipe as Wonder Girl and Superboy went in with punches. Robin and Aqualad with lightning on his arms ran in as they were forced up by tornados throwing them to the ground. Mary Marvel got up and tossed him as he then threw down a cyclone on her as he was floating in the air.

Mister Twister: Indeed, that was quite turbing. Thank you.

Wally got up as Mister Twister flew out and ran after him.

Wally: What have you done to my team.

Mister Twister: Embarrassed them largely.

Mister Twister then attacked Wally with a tornado as Red Jet Stream then caught him.

Red Jet Stream: I got you Wally.

Wally: Whoa, thanks.

Landing Wally then nodded to Red Jet Stream.

Mister Twister: I would have thought you would have learned your limitations by now.

Mary Marvel: What do you want!

Mister Twister: Isn't obvious, I'm waiting for a real hero.

Aqualad: Read his mind, find a weakness.

Miss Martian: I thought I wasn't supposed to do that.

Wonder Girl: It's okay to do it with the bad guys.

Megan tried reading his mind and picked up nothing.

Megan: Nothing, I'm getting nothing. Hello Megan, Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. How many androids do you know can generate tornados.

Wonder Girl: Red Tornado sent us here.

Mary Marvel: So, is this some kind of test?

Wally: Speedy called it, we're a joke.

Aqualad: Something to distract us.

Mary Marvel: This game. So over.

Red Jet Stream: I don't think so.

Walking up to the robot the guys accused Mister Twister.

Robin: We know who you are and what you want.

Aqualad: So let's end this.

Mister Twister (While making a _magnificent_ storm): Consider it ended.

Aqualad: Impressive show, but we not indulge you, we not engage.

Wally (as Lightning came from the sky): Uh, can Red Tornado do that?

Mister Twister (Striking them with lightning): You think I'm Tornado? Ironic.

Mary Marvel, Superboy and Wonder Girl leaped into action as they were struck by lightning forcing them into the ground. Mister Twister threw up a tornado as Red Jet Stream then threw up a tornado wall. Then the group became concealed after the wind wall did it's job.

Mister Twister: Fine then, I won't deny you children don't have power. But, playing attack hide and seek, will not help me achieve my objectives. So, stay concealed, if you confront me again I will show no mercy.

Wally: What happened?

Megan: I placed the bio ship between us.

Superboy (Punching stone): And that's supposed to make it right?

Wonder Girl: You tricked us into making us think Twister was Red Tornado.

Red Jet Stream: She didn't do it on purpose.

Robin: It was a rookie mistake we shouldn't have listened.

Mary Marvel: You are pretty inexperienced, hit the showers. We'll take it from here.

Superboy: Stay out of our way.

Megan: I was just trying to be part of the team.

Red Jet Stream: To be honest I'm not really sure we have a team.

At the harbor where the battle was

Mister Twister: Certainly, this will get my required attention.

Wally: You got ours, full and undivided.

Mister Twister: Immaterial and insufficient. You are a distraction that I can no longer tolerate.

Superboy and Wonder Girl went in for the attack as Mister Twister was hit my them.

Megan's Bioship

Megan: The team really needs your help.

Red Tornado: If I intervened, it would not to be to help. Still it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy.

Megan: Hello, Megan.

Battlefield

Mister Twister tossed a boat on to Superboy and Mary Marvel. Threw Aqualad into a church as he then raised Wally to flip to the ground. Robin threw small bombs at Twister as Wonder girl punched him and was flipped into the air. A boat was dragged out of the water crashing on him as he hit the church.

Robin was behind a boat as he pulled out his utility belt from his sleeve and putting it on.

Red Jet Stream: You brought your utility belt?

Robin: Never leave home without it. First thing Batman taught me.

Wally: Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it.

Megan (Telepathically): _Listen to me, all of you._

Wonder Girl: What did we tell you?

Megan (Telepathically): _I know, and I know I messed up. But, now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me._

Police Officer: Get back, everyone clear the area.

Red Tornado (Flew in landing): Hit the showers boys and girls. I was hoping you could handle this, clearly you can not.

Robin: But we have a plan now.

Red Tornado: The subject is not up for debate.

Mister Twister: I was beginning to believe you would never show up.

Red Tornado: I'm here now.

Summoning up a tornado the two went into duel with aerokeinesis.

Red Tornado (Summoning more wind): We are evenly matched, Twister.

Mister Twister (Summoning a wind shield then lightning blasting Red Tornado into a firey explosion): No Tornado, we are not.

Mister Twister (While hacking Red Tornado): Remain still android, the reprogramming won't take long.

Red Tornado (Changing into Miss Martian grabbing the wires): Longer than you might think.

Mister Twister: Longer than you might think.

Tossed up by a tornado by Red Jet Stream, Mister Twister was attacked by Marvel Marvel, Wonder Girl and Superboy. Landing in the water Aqualda shocked the robot out of the water. Wally ran around it as he made a wind funnel holding it. Miss Martian telepathically pulled it apart as Robin threw explosive shuriken into it.

Mister Twister (Human form after armor opened): Foul, I call foul.

Lifting a rock into the air Megan smashed him with a rock.

Wonder Girl: M'gann no!

Robin: Don't know how things are done on Mars, but Earth. We don't execute our captives.

Megan: You said you trust me.

Lifting the stone it showed that he was a robot.

Megan: That's why I couldn't read his mind.

Wally (Picking up an eye): Cool, souvenir.

Wonder Girl: We should have more faith in you.

Mary Marvel: Yeah you rocked this mission, get it? Rocked.

Red Jet Stream: Ignore her.

Robin: We're just all turbed that you're on the team.

Megan: Thanks, me too.

Back at Mount Justice

Traya: It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you dad.

Red Tornado: Agreed.

Megan: Is that why you wouldn't help us.

Red Tornado: No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me.

Wonder Girl: But, if you're in danger.

Red Tornado: Consider this matter closed.

Wally: Batman, Aquaman and Flash they'd would've jumped right in to fix things.

Robin: Guess if we're going to have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need.

Wally: Dude, harsh.

Red Tornado: And inaccurate, I have a heart. Carbon steel alloy, I also have excellent hearing.

Robin: Right, I'll strive to be more accurate.

Traya: And more respectfully of my father, he wouldn't harm us on purpose.

Wally: Speedy was so wrong.

Mary: This team thing.

Aqualad: Might just work out.

Superboy (To Megan): Sorry.

Megan then went to Wally as he was playing with the Nintendo.

Megan: Thank you.

Wally (Looking back confused): For what?

_**Flash back explained in first person**_

_Megan: You saved me from the fire when I was about to break form._

_Wally speeded through in front of Red Tornado as he then came to a stop. Vibrating a wall of air he had blood drip from his nose as he gritted his teeth._

_**Flash back over**_

Wally: Oh, well couldn't let such a beautiful thing like you get burned.

Megan (Feeling angered that he was profiling her, but kept her same happiness.): It meant a lot, thanks.

Wally then saw a magnet flip on the table hitting the metal spoon. He looked depressed as flashes went into Megan's mind.

Wally was standing behind a girl with purple hair with her back to him as she moved her arm to a light pole. The light pole slowly wrapped around her neck as she collapsed. Wally was banging on the invisible wall separating them.

Wally (Cried with bloody hands): Franie!

Megan (back to reality whispered walking away with her head down): I'm so sorry Wally.

_**AN: Alright, I know this was a combination of the end of episode two and the whole third episode. With alterations, I know seems lazy, but the next chapter is going to be totally original. Farley Fleeter gets an experiment on him to make his powers enhanced by a thousand fold. While on the Doomsday mission, Young Justice will have to stop an entire city from turning into Mad Men! Anyways, I will be altering certain chapter again in this series to fit my mainstream version of Young Justice. And for those of you who want to see Wonder Woman toss Superboy from kissing Cassie, just wait til the third chapter. Fourth Chapter will be the introduction of Artemis and it will be a reproduction of the Fog. But, the next two chapters will be unique and have good villains. So, stay tuned. Oh, and Chapter three will be a Red Lantern ring lands on Earth with in the hand's grip of an OC, Lex Luthor's disowned daughter. Watch out for the Red Lantern raise of Tess Mercer!**_


End file.
